A number of popcorn popping machines exist as do microwaveable bags to pop the corn. Certain devices utilize hot air directed at the popcorn kernels to cause them to pop. Often times, these devices do not allow for cooking in cooking fats such as oil and the like and furthermore, these devices often require seasoning to be added after cooking rather than the kernels being cooked in the oil and seasoning. Thus, some devices can result in a rather bland taste to the popcorn.
Although a simple cooking method may involve placing a pot of kernels on a stove with oil and seasoning, this requires the user to monitor and adjust the heat to avoid burning. Particularly, as the popcorn pops it becomes more susceptible to burning, but at the same time, the un popped kernels still need to be popped as they are not generally considered edible in the un popped phase.
Thus, a delicate balance between heating and popping is required which means the individual who wants to eat popcorn has to watch and listen to the pot carefully to avoid burning. Furthermore, measuring the appropriate amount of popcorn and balancing with the appropriate amount of oil and/or seasoning can be a challenge to provide consistent results.
A similar deficiency exists in microwave bag popcorn. Basically, the power of different microwaves can vary drastically and the user is required to set the timer and monitor the popping sound to ensure that the microwave is not on too long after popping is finished. If the user is not careful, the popcorn can burn, resulting in waste.